


Comédie !

by admamu, Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: C'est l'histoire décousue et dans le désordre de deux acteurs et de leurs péripéties.(Les tags seront ajoutés au fil du développement)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 41





	1. Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Allez zou, c'est parti !

Erik se fit beau, il avait rendez-vous avec Charles. De façon banale, comme d’autres avant eux, ils se retrouvaient au cinéma. C’était une salle communale, tout au fond de l’Ardèche, qui ne projetait que le samedi soir et le dimanche après-midi. En attendant Charles, Erik ne prit ni friandises, ni pop-corn : on n’était pas là pour se distraire, on était là pour admirer. Enfin la salle s’éteignit et l’écran s’alluma. Charles était en retard, Erik s’impatienta. Au bout de quelques minutes, il apparut, lumineux. Magnifiquement mis en valeur par le chef opérateur qui devait être amoureux de lui. Sur l’écran.


	2. Après

Alors le soir, il rentrait chez lui après sa journée, il se lavait encore une fois de tous les regards qui avaient été braqués sur lui, de la lumière des projecteurs en tous genres, des restes du maquillage qu'il avait dû porter. Dans tous les grands luxes, les opulences qui étaient maintenant les siennes, il ne voulait pas d'une douche dispendieuse, presque luxurieuse : il s'installait face à la vasque de marbre du lavabo, c'était avec un savon de Marseille à l'huile d'olive qui lui rappelait des souvenirs et un gant de toilette qu'il se lavait de la tête aux pieds.


	3. Casting

Son agent, un con qu’il payait un bras, lui avait dit : « Vas-y, ils cherchent un jeune premier. Tu as le profil. ». Erik avait pris le métro, avait remonté la rue Rivoli. Le casting avait lieu au Crillon, les américains étaient vraiment des m’as-tu-vu. Dans le couloir, il n’y avait même pas de chaise mais ils étaient plus de cent. Face caméra, Erik récita son texte. Il sut que c’était foutu. Mais le petit anglais, qui attendait comme lui, mignon comme tout et qui avait dit « It’s not over yet », lui proposa un verre à la sortie. Tout n’était pas perdu. 


	4. Shakespeare

Si Charles était venu, ce n'était pas sur recommandation ou par le truchement d'une connaissance qui lui aurait ouvert des portes : il s'estimait trop pour ne pas être sa propre carte de visite. Alors il se tenait, fier et droit, chemise parme, lèvres de grenat trop mordues par un relent d'angoisse qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué. Sur le blanc de l'écran, il effaçait tout, jusqu'au David de Michelange où nous voyons que l'imagination surpassait le réel. Et pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui que l'on retint. On lui dit qu'il en faisait trop. Que l'on était pas là pour jouer Shakespeare.


	5. Cyrano

Sous le ciel noir du Bugey, Erik tendit le drap sur lequel il avait peint les étoiles, une lune gibbeuse, « de la brume » avait réclamé Charles, un semblant de château. C’était leur seul décor devant lequel pouvaient se donner toutes les dramaturgies. Il tapa les trois coups du brigadier sur la scène en vieux chêne qu’ils montaient à chaque représentation. Le public se tut. Il leva le rideau. Charles entra, coiffé de son large chapeau à plumes :   
« Que les marquis se taisent sur leurs bancs  
Ou bien je fais tâter ma canne à leurs rubans ! »  
Dans Cyrano, il avait fallu couper. 


	6. Matin

Les plus grandes des tragédies se jouaient loin du public, les plus grandes comédies aussi. C'était Charles le matin, passant la tête sous le canon d'une fontaine de village et qui s'ébrouait et la crinière ruisselante, souriant à Erik qui posait on ne sait pas bien comment un petit miroir qui lui servait à se raser et le coupe-chou sortit, s'affairait à discipliner le tapis roux qui lui bouffait les joues et que chaque soir, Charles prenait un malin plaisir à ébouriffer sitôt rideaux retombés, scène démontée et paupières mi-closes dans l'obscurité de la nuit tiède de l'été parfumé.


	7. La camionnette

Toute sa vie, Erik avait rêvé d’un combi Volkswagen mais Charles jugea l’engin beaucoup trop étroit. On opta donc pour une modeste et robuste estafette Renault à laquelle on adjoignit une remorque pour le transport de la scène que chaque soir on montait et démontait. Le confort y était spartiate et parfois l’on risquait sa vie lorsque dans les virages des routes communales les pneus crissaient. Mais jamais pour tout l’or du monde, on eût échangé la camionnette contre une suite luxueuse quand, grimpé sur le toit, on avait la nuit étoilée pour soi et l’amour chaud sous la couette. 


	8. Petit-déjeuner

On sortit le petit réchaud à gaz et les doigts gourds de froid et de sommeil, on se battit avec la boîte d'allumettes. Là, on posa ensuite la petite cafetière italienne et l'on s'affaira à se préparer une collation. On avait peu de luxe mais les croissants que l'on avait achetés la veille dans l'unique boulangerie du village où l'on se séparait des invendus de la journée pour un prix modique para le petit-déjeuner de ce matin-là d'allures festives alors qu'on savourait sa viennoiserie assis dans la rosée et tasse de fer blanc émaillé à liseré vert à la main.


	9. Relique

C'était l'une de leurs premières photos. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, prise avec le petit Kodak qui était toujours du voyage, un petit luxe, parce qu'il fallait à l'époque dilapider l'argent qu'Erik trouvait sale d'avoir été gagné en vantant les mérites d'un produit du capitalisme. C'était un peu approximatif parfois : des marques de doigts, des photos floues, surexposées... Pourtant, il y avait celle-ci qu'il gardait comme une relique, comme un espoir. Il y avait Charles se poudrant, grave et offensé, qui lui disait « Pas maintenant, ne vois-tu pas que je ressemble à rien ? » mais qui secrètement ravi de l'attention, souriait.


	10. Musette

C'était un bal musette comme il s'en faisait dans toutes les campagnes de France sur la place d'un village festonné de fanions tricolores, c'était Charles qui avait envie de danser. C'était Charles qui se foutait des regards autant qu'il s'en repaissait, gourmand, c'était Charles qui se tenait fier. C'était Erik inquiet, toujours aux aguets. C'était deux ou trois verres de blanc de trop, c'était Charles qui lui disait de ce qu'il avait envie sans se cacher de rien, qui mettait son coeur entre les mains d'Erik, comme ses mains dans les siennes. C'était Charles qui le prenait dans ses bras.


End file.
